


Flowering Red Strawberries

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, MerriP-Verse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, RoseP-verse, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, genderfluid saki, hope you dont mind me stealing your tags rose tagging is hard man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Upon her contract with 765Pro running out and a severe lack of jobs, Meryl is about to give up on her dreams of being an idol, and accept her fate of being the foreigner nobody takes seriously. At least, that was until 315Pro's beloved president approaches her with the offer of reversing the roles, with instead of being produced, she will be the producer. But why? Why her of all people? What passion does she have that others don't?In due time, she would surely find out.
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. I'll Be In Your Care!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> this whole thing has been in the works for a while bc gosh darn it not again SUCKED and i wanted to take a different approach after being inspired by my broski rose's work  
> in fact, our universes are in the same one!!!! waoooooo

Is... is every day going to be the same? Will I never get my chance? I've been on a contract with 765Pro for almost two years now. I haven't gotten many jobs, if at all. They let me participate in lessons, but... I don't even get to backup for the girls. I'm friends with them, sure, but that's about it. I wish I was something more to them.  
I had just gotten home from school when I got a text from Ritsuko.

Ritsuko: Meet me at the office. There's something we need to discuss.

With barely an answer more than "Ok" I dropped my bag on my bed and headed out. I didn't mind still being in uniform.

When I arrived, Ritsuko was sitting in her swivel chair.  
"You... you needed to talk to me?"  
"Yes. Your contract is about to expire. I wanted to make sure if you wanted to renew it. But make sure to read the fine print this time." She stared into my eyes, making the air somewhat uncomfortable.  
"O-okay..."  
"Is that a yes then?"  
"Um..."  
"Meryl, if you want to say no you can. That's fine." Her stern expression changed into something more relaxed.  
"Y-yeah... I don't think... being an idol is really for me." Maybe it isn't. Maybe I'm just being silly and playing games. Maybe it's best I never try being an idol again.  
"Alright. Thank you for being up front. Do you still have our numbers? Any you don't have? The girls still want to keep in touch with you. Including myself."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes. I'm serious."  
"O-oh. Yeah, I have them."  
"Alright. Thank you Meryl."

I arrived back home and immediately fell onto my bed. At least they didn't want me gone immediately. Maybe they did, and they just took pity. That's what everyone does, anyway. I hate pity. I loathe it. Before I knew it, I couldn't see anything. My eyes were blocked up with tears. Again. I'm such a disgusting crybaby.

The next day came along, and I just couldn't focus. Everything was like a huge blur. Can't I just go home already?  
At lunch, I saw a group of people laughing and talking together. They were all upperclassmen. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. I just laid my head on my desk with a sigh.  
"Are you okay?"  
"H-huh?!" My head shot up. Somebody was standing in front of me. She was from that group.  
"I didn't mean to scare you!" She exclaimed.  
"You look upset. Are you okay? I know we don't know each other, but I can listen!" She smiled for some reason. I hesitated with a sigh before replying to her.  
"I... I lost my job. My contract expired with 765Pro and after doing absolutely nothing and getting no jobs, it's already over..."  
"You were on contract with 765Pro?" She asked. I nodded.  
"My best friend was their rival."  
"Which one? I've met all of them except for one." The only one I haven't gotten to meet was Jupiter. They've had way too many rivals to count.  
"Touma Amagase!"  
"I thought he was a jerk?" I blurted.  
"He was. But he's gotten better." She paid it little to no mind, let alone took offense.  
"What's your name, anyway? I'm Atsuko Saito."  
"Meryl..." I trailed off. I hate saying my last name.  
"Nice to meet you, Meryl!"

Well, at least I made a new friend. I'm surprised at the fact that she didn't comment on how I'm not from here. Everyone does. I'm just a filthy foreigner, it seems. On the way home, I felt like someone was following me. Please tell me it's just the anxiety talking. Please. Just on instinct, I started walking faster, then running. But then I fell over, and that idea went down the drain. When I looked up again, there was this big, tall man in front of me holding his hand out. I took it despite my suspicion.  
"Good afternoon Miss Meryl!" He exclaimed. How... How does he know my name?! Do I have a stalker?! He's gonna kill me, isn't he?!  
"Wh-who are you?!" I cried, standing back.  
"My name is Takashi Saito, my dear friend! I've come to speak to you about something very important!" He let out a booming laugh suddenly. Saito? Is he related to Atsuko?  
"Wh-why?!"  
"No need to panic! I simply wanted to commend you on such passion for being an idol despite such a heavy struggle!" He put a large emphasis on the word passion.  
"That's it...?" I asked, kind of calming down. Maybe he won't kill me after all.  
"Not quite! You see, I'm the president of a company that raises male idols, and we're in great need of more producers!"  
"Huh?"  
"Pay us a visit tomorrow afternoon!" He passed me a small business card, and left without a word. 315 Productions...? Isn't that the company Jupiter is at now?

...WAIT SHIT I FORGOT TO PICK UP NAO

I arrived at the studio Nao, the kid I babysit, works at. Looks like they were still filming the show he's on. Thank God. I sat down with my back to the wall and caught my breath after running for so long. When they were done, he cautiously walked over to me.  
"You ready to go?" I asked, standing up.  
"U-um, yes." He nodded. Poor kid was always anxious. I understand completely. The proper walk home was quiet, but not silent. Today Nao would be staying at my place instead of his, since I picked him up.  
"I live alone, so if you're worried about strangers, frankly who isn't? You'll be alright." I smiled as he nodded. He doesn't seem to talk very much. That's fair.

Before we knew it, his mom was there to pick him up and take him home. She thanked me for taking care of him again, and said I wouldn't need to tomorrow. I guess it's really set in stone that I'll be at that company the passion man talked about. What if it's fake and he really will kill me? What if he's that jerk that produced Jupiter before? Oh God... I'm gonna die either way, aren't I?

There was no point in going home and getting changed the next day, so I was stuck in my uniform and with my bag. I arrived at this small building with a café in it. Is this the right place? A staff member told me I was, but on the wrong floor. Okay then. Totally not even more suspicious than before. I'm gonna die. When I got there, I was glad to see there was a doorbell by the door. Knocking always makes me feel awkward. I rang it, and heard an unfamiliar voice telling me to come in.

"Um... hello?" I said, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.  
"Oh hey, another one of my kind." I looked up to see a girl in something a producer would wear. She let out a dry laugh.  
"Huh?"  
"Let me guess, you got scouted by Shachou too?" Shachou?  
"Wh-who?" I asked.  
"Like, 6'5, loud laugh, name's Takashi Saito. Ring a bell?" Oh, Passion Man.  
"Um... yes."  
"Cool. Well, I'm Rose. I'm one of the producers here." She held out her hand. I hesitantly took it and she shook it.

"Coach, is the refrigerator running?" Someone asked. He sounded like what I thought the main character from the book "Silverwing" would sound like.  
"No Yusuke, the fridge isn't running. If it was I'd get you to catch it." Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Dangit!" He stomped on the floor in mock frustration.  
"Told you it wouldn't work." Someone else that looked almost exactly like him but with glasses chuckled as he walked up beside him.  
"These two neanderthals are the twins of W." Rose explained.  
"Hey!" They cried in unison. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Suddenly, the door opened again.  
"Hey Shachou." Rose said nonchalantly.  
"I see you've met our new passion filled producer!" He laughed. I never said I was actually taking the job!  
"Thought that was my thing." She mused.  
"It's everyone's thing, my dear!"  
"Uh-huh." Rose let out another dry laugh. I think that's her thing.  
"Um..." I cleared my throat and tried to speak.  
"Huh?! We got another new coach?!" The Shade sounding twin exclaimed before I could speak.  
"W-well no...! I'm only 16! I'm b-barely a first year in high school!" I cried, quite literally crying. Oh boy.  
"I'm only 17. The age excuse won't get you anywhere with him."  
"I... I can't! I already fucked up being an idol! How the hell can I raise one?!" Somehow I'd managed to not curse very much until now. If only I could go longer.  
"I-I never got any jobs! I never got anyone to watch me perform! I'd just put that onto them!" Tears fell down my face like a waterfall. Pathetic.  
"I'd just make this company fail and put it into bankruptcy! I'd make everyone hate me more than I hate myself! Why the fuck would you pick me?!" I sobbed, trying not to fall over.

I heard somebody run over and tap my shoulder. They had long brown hair tied in pigtails, and wore a skirt. I thought this company had male idols?  
"Come sit down." They said softly. Rose followed them.  
"I had the exact same reaction when I was scouted, you know." She said.  
"I... I'm sorry..." I buried my face in my hands.  
"It's okay." The pigtails person smiled at me. Their voice sounded high.  
"What Saki said." Rose chuckled.  
"What's your name?" Saki asked.  
"Meryl..."  
"Can I call you Merri?"  
"S-sure..." It was really surprising to be asked that so fast. Nobody has ever done that. The idols are... so nice. I don't want to hurt them but... I want to be by their sides like Rose is... I want to help them...!

"U-um...!" I cleared my throat again, getting up and walking up to the passion man.  
"Mister passion man, sir? I... I want to take up your offer...! I want to help raise your idols...! P-please take care of me!" I shouted. The passion man only laughed.  
"I knew you'd come through! Welcome to the team!" He held out his hand to me, and firmly shook mine.  
"Thank you...!" I smiled for the first time today.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this good?" I looked over at Rose.  
"It's your workspace, Merri." She had started calling me Merri too now.  
"A-alright! Good it is then!" It didn't look too bad. It was functional for sure!  
"I think it looks just fine." Ken, the secretary said with a smile. I was about to sit down in the chair Rose got me, which was her old swivel chair. But Ken stopped me and I realized it wasn't there. Suddenly, I saw someone rolling around the room in it. It was Shiro, the first and so far only idol I've scouted. He works with Nao on his show.  
"Hey! Shiro! Give that back!" I shouted.  
"But it's fun!" He whined.  
"I need it, Shiro! You can use it later!"  
"Can I?!"  
"Only if you're good and recommend another idol to scout for your unit!" I crossed my arms in fake anger.  
"Oh oh oh! I got a perfect candidate! His name's Kanon, and he was on an episode of the show one time! You gotta scout him! You gotta!" He jumped out of my chair with stars in his eyes.  
"Well, you heard the kid." Rose said.  
"Alright! It's settled then! Let's do it!" I threw my fist in the air, and Shiro copied with a laugh.

This is gonna be a bumpy ride, but one I'm definitely excited for! Everyone back home, please watch over me! 315Pro, I'll be in your care! Please take care of me from now on!


	2. Scouting Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KANON TIME!!!!!! ACTUAL BABY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!! i care him °v°

Okay, Meryl! Today's a new day! You've scouted Shiro, and he's gonna help you scout your next idol! His name's Kanon Himeno, and he models for his dad's kid's fashion company! You can do this! You can do this!

Holy shit I can't do this. Shiro is an absolute nightmare to deal with. He runs around all over the place, and doesn't listen to what anyone says. How the hell is he supposed to help me scout another idol like this?! I'm sure he's a good kid but... without him, I don't think I can do this. What if I make a bad first impression with Kanon? What if he thinks I'm gross? I need someone to bail me out!

I banged my head off my desk a few times, acting like that'd help me think.  
"Stumped, huh?" Someone said from behind me. I knew exactly who it was.  
"Hey Rose." I sighed.  
"Good news, Kanon knows someone's coming to see him today. Ken called his father and scheduled a meeting with you."  
He what? HE WHAT?! My eyes widened.  
"Uh... you okay?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"YAMAMURA!" I screamed. "Here we go again..." Rose groaned.

Welp, I can cross almost killing a man off my list. Good to know. Okay, time to cry in a corner before the meeting. Please tell me I'm allowed to bring Shiro.  
"Hey! Merri! When are we going?!" So we're not gonna cry in a corner, alright. Thanks Shiro.  
"Leave my sleeves alone you gremlin!" I shouted.  
"But I don't wanna! Let's go! It's almost time for Kanon's next shoot! I wanna see!" Are you always this  
whiny? Christ you're insufferable.  
"Okay okay, fine! Get ready and we'll go."  
"Heck yeah!"

The two of us arrived at the location, and we walked into... something.  
"But daddy! Kanon doesn't want to wear big boy clothes! Kanon wants to be cute forever!"  
Kanon wailed. Why are these kids so whiny all the time? ...Why do I relate to that?  
"Go talk to them!" Shiro whispered.  
"I can't just interrupt!"  
"Yeah you can! Go!" He pushed me. He pushed me!  
"U-uh... I think I can help with that...?" I stammered. There was a smacking sound from behind me. Don't facepalm at me, Shiro!  
"Who are you?" Kanon asked, immediately turning around.  
"This is the young lady who wanted to meet you." His father spoke up.  
"You have a bad fashion sense! Fix that and then talk to Kanon!" The kid crossed his arms.  
"Kanon-"  
"I don't... know how? Can you help me, and then we can talk?" I asked.  
"You want Kanon to help you? Okay!"

That's what convinced him? Well alright then. Kanon's  
father decided to keep watch on Shiro for the time being. He and I were looking at clothes in this gigantic closet. There were even teens clothes here, but they seemed to be a different brand. They looked... so frilly.  
"Hmm... Kanon thinks... you'd look good in this!" He pulled out a white dress, a sundress I think.  
"Go try it on! Kanon will listen then!" He pushed me into a dressing room.  
"O-okay!"

After hesitantly trying on the dress, I walked out of the room to show Kanon.  
"Wow! You look pretty! Maybe some hairclips would make it perfect! Okay! Kanon's ready to listen!" He sat down at a table and pulled out a chair for me. I do feel kinda pretty...  
"Okay. My name is Meryl. I'm a producer at a male idol company called 315 Productions. An idol I recently scouted told me you would be a good candidate for his unit. Shiro Tachibana. He says he knows you." I explained.  
"Oh! Shiro! Kanon knows him! But... what's in it for Kanon?" Shit gotta improvise I thought that'd work.  
"I'm glad you asked," This better work.  
"I'll let you wear all the cutest clothes you can get your hands on as an idol. Even when you become a big boy." At the very mention of it, Kanon jumped up out of his seat with stars in his eyes.  
"Really?! Kanon's in!" Oh thank God it worked.

After a short while of explaining everything else to the kid, Kanon and I left the room. Should I have taken off the dress?  
"Woah! Merri, where'd you get that?!" Shiro pointed.  
"Uh-"  
"Kanon gave it to her! Daddy, can she keep it?" Kanon looked so proud of himself.  
"I don't see why not. It's yours. Wear it proudly, my friend." His father smiled. I nodded.  
"Well, if you're alright with it, would you allow me to scout your son? I'm guessing Yamamura told you about me?" He nodded.  
"I'd be happy to oblige. Besides, even if I said no, I think Kanon would go anyway." The man laughed. I thought he'd say no.  
"Alright Kanon, come to the address listed on this card tomorrow after school, okay?"  
"Okay! Kanon won't miss it!"

I really hope he doesn't miss it. Despite his vague brattiness, Kanon seems like a nice kid. I sat at my desk, satisfied with myself.  
"Pardon me,"  
someone said from behind me. I think it's Yuu Ishikawa, one of the only adult producers here. I turned around to make sure.  
"Hey, Ishi." I smiled.  
"I hear you were successful in scouting Kanon, good job!" They clapped their hands together.  
"Also, here's an application someone sent in." They handed me a piece of paper.  
"Oh! I didn't know people could apply like this! Thanks, Ishi!" I wonder who the new applicant is!

Wait... is this...? It can't be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another old one but i swear the next chapters will actually be new i promise  
> anyway kanon and shiro are son boys but next chapter will be da big son boy!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is OLD but you know what FUCK IT!!!!! THATS OK!!!!!!!!! OLD THINGS CAN BE GOOD!!!!!  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed reading!!!!


End file.
